Cherry Pie
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: (Destiel one shot.) Prompt on Tumblr (kinda): Just imagine Dean kissing Cas for the first time, and Cas being completely shocked. & Dean taking advantage of the momentary lapse to stab Castiel with the angel blade; the demon laughing as the life fades from those blue eyes. I'm so sorry for doing this…


**Prompt on Tumblr (kinda): Just imagine Dean kissing Cas for the first time, and Cas being completely shocked. & Dean taking advantage of the momentary lapse to stab Castiel with the angel blade; the demon laughing as the life fades from those blue eyes.**

**I hate myself for writing this. I apologize! Love you all. Don't hate me. **

* * *

He had been able to see him for the _first_ time. Granted he could physically see him before this, but not like quite this. Practically glowing with complexity, the deep voice he usually heard was replaced by a quote unquote choir singing. He was an angel, both literally and figuratively. And the only reason why he could see him now was because Dean had changed. He was in fact the one thing he swore to kill. A _demon_. Eyes pitch black, his humanistic personality stripped away like a band-aid.

His brother Sam had taken this fact hard, that his own brother...the one who would walk to the ends of the earth for him was now a demon. All because of a infuriating mark on his arm that appeared to be seared onto his skin.

It was Castiel who stood in front of him now, his mouth nearly to the floor. Those eyes he once adored were now breaking for him.

"Dean?"

"Cas." he hissed, his knuckles white with anger. He didn't _hate_ Castiel, that was just his demon side talking. Kind of like how he blamed the alcohol when he was drunk. He sauntered over to Cas quietly. This was the first time he could see him clearly.

"I can see you."

"Dean, you've gone down a path I can't follow." he shook his head, tears threatening to fall from those beautiful eyes of his.

"I don't expect you to. You're an angel, I'm a demon. We are on the opposite side of the spectrum god damn it!"

"I know you're still in there Dean, you said we were family once. I still believe that." Castiel said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. He shrugged it off as if he had burned him.

"A demon and an angel? Family? Please! I could never be family with someone who _murdered_ his own kind, left them behind to _burn_."

"And in case you don't know I did that all for-"

"For me? Jesus Castiel I didn't need your help."

"You know that's not true."

The two were face to face now, eyes pouring into one another. The eyes of heaven and the pits of hell. Two broken men lost, but joined together by fate's intricate design.

"Maybe when I was weak. Not anymore."

"You were not weak. You were the strongest person I knew."

"Well the Dean Winchester you knew..." he said taking another step closer his lips nearly touching the angel's. "Is _dead._" he laughed, flashing him his new black eyes. His smile was the same, his voice was the same, his features were the same. But this was _not_ the Dean Winchester Castiel had learned to love.

"He is in there." Cas had faith that the old human Dean was still in there somewhere. Even if it broke his own heart, he would get him back. The old Dean would've done the same.

"What is it with angels and their damn optimism? It's friggin annoying. Or is it just you?"

"That's enough Dean!" Sam bellowed from the pit of his stomach. He had been just passing through and caught the two arguing.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean roared throwing his hand towards Sam, tossing him aside like he was an empty pie tray. He sat on the floor knocked out, Castiel's eyes grown wide.

"He's your brother! It started with you two are blood!"

"And it's _your _blood that got me into this." he growled pulling Cas to his lips. Under different circumstances the human Dean would've been confused, happy. He knew that Cas would be in shock, his flailing arms relaxed after a moment. Dean grinned as his fingers traced the silver of the angel blade. Plunging it into Castiel's back. Cas groans as he collapses to the ground.

"Dean..."

That's when human Dean decided to come through, his emerald green eyes glowing into Cas's fading blue ones. He gasped latching his arms around _his_ rebellious fallen angel.

"Cas?" he choked, tears falling from his eyes. "CAS!?" he shook his limp body furiously, his heart pounding in his chest. Hatred for himself for doing this to him. "You can't do this! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" he sobbed, clinging harshly bringing his head to his own. If only this were a dream, or a fairy tale, anything but _this_. It wasn't fair! "CAS! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! Please..." he growled gripping onto his trench coat, the one he had adored. The one he held onto when he 'died' the first time, the one he cherished so deeply. He had lost so many people in his life, he refused to believe that he would be the cause of this one.

"I'm sorry, just please come back to me. You were right, everything you said. Just please, please my cherry pie don't do this." he glanced around himself to see his gorgeous wings laying around his body, engulfing the two of them like a shield a blanket protecting them. But it wasn't enough to keep Dean's demon at bay, he had _murdered_ his best friend. His love. His beautiful, awkward, fallen angel. His sweet sweet cherry pie.

"I'm so sorry my cherry pie."

* * *

**I'm so so sorry. Reviews are loved! Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
